Rhythmic Acceleration
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: [Probably AU] Haruka, the leader of a gang of duelists, has made up her mind to take down the famous champion, Yusei Fudo. But, will she accomplish her mission? Or will she face some difficulties? Warning: OOCness. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hiya, minna! (Man, I should stop watching Japanese anime for a while!) Haru-chan is back, if you still remember me. (I doubt that ^_^") It has been a while since I updated my story "The Scarlet Eyes of The Harukanian Phoenix" And actually, I will delete it. And this one will replace it. **

**After I had stopped writing the story, I made some major changes concerning Haruka and the rest of my OCs, so the plot was never ever going to be suitable to what I in mind. That's why I decided to write another one. A brand new one. And it will possibly be better than the former story.**

**That is all I have to say for now. You will notice the major changes in this story, since they are really a lot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters or cards. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my dear OCs.**

**Without further ado, let the show begin!**

* * *

_Prologue_

It was almost midnight. The streets were silent, since no one was out at this time. The soft summer breeze blew through the air, making the leaves rustle, and thus breaking the silence. Then, two duel runners, one was dark blue with silver streaks, the other was flaming red with orange streaks, passed by at a very high speed. They were racing, and running away from the royal guards at the same time. Three identical duel runners followed them, but the first two were extremely fast.

The two duel runners turned around the corner. The three followed them and took the same turn, but they didn't find them. It was as if the disappeared mysteriously.

"Where did they go?" The first guard asked. The second shrugged his shoulders, while the third got off his runner.

"I think we should report this back to the king." He said, sighing tiredly. "We will get punished anyway."

"Yeah. Let's go back now. I need some sleep." The second said, then the three left. As soon as they were out of sight, two persons walked out of a nearby building. The taller one was wearing a dark blue sleeveless leather jacket with silver trims, dark blue leather pants, silver knee-length leather boots, and a silver helmet.

The other one wore the same attire as the first one, only that the dark blue was replaced by flaming red, and the silver was replaced by orange. They both wore pendants; the first one was a silver moon-shaped pendant with a dark blue moonstone, the second was also silver, but the pendant itself was golden and sun-shaped, with an amber placed in the middle.

The two riders, now sure that their chasers were gone, walked to a couple of bushes and pulled their respective duel runners out. The mounted them and rushed off out of the city. They kept going through the forest for some time till they reached a building. It looked like an abandoned one. The two riders got off their runners and went into the building.

The first one pressed some buttons, a hatch opened in the ground and a teleporting machine came out. The two persons stepped into it, and then disappeared.

In another room, one filled with computers and other electronic things, four figures were sitting there. One had short purple hair with a bang covering his right eye, and his visible eye was green. Next to him was a girl with long purple hair and green eyes, and she resembled the former one greatly. On the other side of the room, a figure with black hair and mischievous grey eyes was throwing darts at what seemed to be the remains on a can of soda. And finally, in front of a large compute screen, was a boy with white hair and deep black eyes. He wore a pair of white framed glasses and was typing on the keyboard at a very fast pace.

"Shirou..." The black haired boy whined. "Please try typing quieter. My head is going to explode." He complained, throing the last dart at the can, which he missed by a few inches, and thus almost killing the purple-haired boy, who was occupied by combing his hair to notice what was happening around him. The white haired boy, Shirou, stopped and gazed at the black haired one.

"I'm busy, Kuro." He said. "I have to finish this before Leader comes back." Then he went back to typing. The purple haired boy was the next to speak.

"I don't know why you always work so hard, Shirou." he said, still combing his hair. "It's not like Leader will punish you. Right, Meru-chan?" He asked the girl beside him, who nodded and smiled at Shirou.

"Mikeru is right." She said. "You don't have to tire yourself." Shirou sighed and saved his work before closing the files.

"Anyway, the assignment is done. I was just backing up the data." He said. Then, the door opened, and the two figures from earlier walked in. The one with the red helmet took his helmet off, and his shoulder length bright red hair cascaded down his face. He had some yellow and orange highlights, as well as bright yellow tips. He also had fiery red eyes. The second figure took their helmet off, revealing their bluish-white hair and ice-blue eyes, as well as the scar across their left eye. Shirou got up quickly and walked to the second figure.

"Playing hide-and-seek with the royal guards around Rose City again, Leader?" he said with a light chuckle. The figure smiled warmly and patted Shirou's shoulder.

"More like cat-and-mouse this time. And Shirou, I told you to stop calling me leader. It's Haruka." The girl said. Shirou rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is-" But he was cut off by Mikeru.

"Ne, Haruka. Who won the race, you or Terumi?" The purple haired boy asked. The red haired boy, Terumi, smiled proudly.

"I won!" He said, pointing to his chest. "Cuz I'm the best turbo duelist in the world."

"No." Haruka replied. "It's because I slowed down at the end." She corrected her brother's words. Terumi just waved his hand dismissively.

"In the end, I won. The method doesn't matter." Then he picked up a can of iced coffee. "If only you let me duel those guards, I would show you that I'm the best."

"You know we can't let this happen." Meru said, throwing a can of soda to Haruka. "They will record our new strategies. And you remember what happened when they did that." Terumi looked down.

"Yeah.. I got arrested..." He muttered. Haruka smirked.

"And I saved you. Don't forget that." She said. Terumi pouted.

"Stop boasting about it so much." He said. Haruka rolled her eyes and took a few sips of her soda. Kuro yawned and stretched his arms lazily.

"I'm bored. I want to have some fun." He complained. Mikeru rolled his eyes.

"That's all you do.. Complain." Then he pulled out a mirror and gazed at his reflection then sighed dreamily. "I'm so in love with myself... This beauty is heavenly..." Immediately, all of the people in the room laughed. Mikeru raised an eyebrow and put the mirror back in his pocket. "Weirdos.." He muttered.

"Ne, Haruka.." Shirou began. "I was thinking... How about we go to Earth...? I've heard that there were some great duelists there.." He suggested. Haruka thought for a minute then nodded.

"That is a good idea, Shirou.." She said, earning a smile from the white haired boy. The others cheered happily, then went off to prepare their things. A small silver kitten with a long thin tail and big glossy dark blue eyes jumped on Haruka's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Haruka giggled.

"You want to leave with us, Tsuki-chan?" She asked sweetly, gently scratching the kitten's throat. The kitten, Tsuki, purred happily. Haruka smiled and went to her room to prepare her things, with one thought on her mind.

_I'm coming for you, Yusei Fudo... Just wait for me..._

* * *

**So, how was that? Definitely better than the old story in my opinion. I hope you liked the prologue. I'll try to update as soon as I can. ^_^**

**Oh, and here are some important notes:**

**- Divine a.k.a. Sayer is no longer haruka's fatehr. The plot has changed and I hate that weird-haired man as much as I hate my physics teacher. (Which is a huge amount of hatred.)**

**- There are some changes in the aging system of Harukanians. I'm going to explain all later.**

**- The old story is going to be deleted in the next 12 hours. So if anyone wants to say goodbye to it, then do. :P**

**That's all. Please leave a review of your thoughts. Ja ne, minna-san.**

**Haru-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohayou, minna!**

**Haruka: Konichiwa!**

**A/N: Why are you here...?**

**Haruka: *shrugs***

**A/N: *sighs* The first chapter is up. That was one quick update.**

**Haruka: Yeah... I hope you are not planning something mischievous...**

**A/N: *gasps in realization* So that's why you are here...**

**Haruka: *grins***

**A/N: Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, everyone. Haruka, do the disclaimer. And without the independent spirit thingy.**

**Haruka: Damn. Haru-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters or cards. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi. She only owns the plot. *whispers* And I'm an independent spirit that-**

**A/N: Haruka!**

**Haruka: Hope you enjoy, minna. ^_^**

**A/N: Let the show begin!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Give it back Yusei!" A ginger-haired male yelled and he tried to reach the game controller in his older friend's hands.

"No! You have been playing this game for a long time, Crow." The black-haired male, Yusei, replied, making the younger growl silently.

"It's Leo's fault. He introduced me to the game!" Crow reasoned and he and his friend go engaged in a wrestling match. Not that Yusei was the type to get in such childish fights. This was just a normal occasional fight any two brothers would have.

"Quiet down, you two!" An annoyed deep voice exclaimed, making the two fighting males stop. A tall blond stepped into the room with a very angry face, glaring at the two. "I'm trying to sleep!" He hissed. The two boys nodded, and the blond left. Yusei got up and brushed the dust off his clothes then pulled Crow up.

"We should be careful next time." Yusei said. Crow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah.. Just give me the game controller.." He said with a grin. Yusei shook his head.

"No. You have played for a long time. You need to rest." The older said. Crow huffed and sat down on the chair. Yusei placed the controller down and unplugged the console. Right after that, Bruno came running into the room.

"Guys, I have some exciting news! The Rhythmic Bandits are coming to Neo Domino City!" He said enthusiastically.

"That is great. I'm really excited about that!" Crow exclaimed then paused. "One question: What are.. the Rhythmic Bandits?" He asked. Bruno fell anime style then sat up again.

"You don't know them?! They are one of the best duelists in the world!" The blue-haired teen explained. Crow scratched his head and shrugged.

"How come we never heard of them?" He asked again. Bruno shrugged and went to the computer and began searching. When he found the necessary information, he motioned for his friends to come over. He pointed to the picture of a white-haired figure.

"That's Mizashi Haruka, the leader of the bandits. She had won the annual dueling Championship at her hometown for 10 years straight, without a single loss." He explained. Crow blinked.

"Impressive.. Truly impressive..." He breathed. "What about the other members?"

"Not much is known about them. They also participated in tournaments but, no one was able to collect any data on them. The Rhythmic Bandits are a mysterious group of people." Then the blue-haired boy smiled. "But they are coming to Neo Domino City. We will definitely get the chance to meet them."

"Yes." Yusei nodded. "We might even get to duel them." As soon as he ended his sentence, Jack stomped into the room with a grumpy expression.

"Stupid birds.." He mumbled. The three boys blinked and sweatdropped. Jack shot them a glare. "What are you looking at?!" He yelled. They immediately turned their heads away and pretended not to be doing anything.

"I'm bored. I'll go for a ride or something.." Crow said, heading outside. Bruno followed him, while Yusei just stayed in the room. He glanced at Jack.

"Hey, aren't you going to go and get your coffee like usual?" He asked. The blond scowled and looked away.

"None of your concern." he said in his deep voice. Yusei chuckled and got up.

"Fine. I'll be at Martha's house.." Then he left. Jack scoffed.

"As if I would care..." He muttered. After Yusei was out of earshot, Jack got up and locked the door. Then he slowly plugged the game console in, and was soon engrossed in some racing game.

* * *

"Ne, Haruka. Do you think we got lost?" Shirou asked, looking around his surroundings. Haruka shrugged and pointed to Mikeru, who was leading the group.

"I don't know. Ask the one leading us.." She said. Mikeru, on the other hand, was walking through the forest as if he knew it well, but it was obvious he knew nothing. Haruka sighed and pulled out a map.

"We are going the wrong way..." She said. "We should be heading east, not south." Mikeru stopped dead in his tracks a coughed.

"I totally knew that. I was just...uh...exploring.." He lied. The rest of the group groaned. Kuro's eye twitched.

"Great! Now we will just waste our time searching for the right way." He hissed. Haruka patted his head and smiled.

"Don't worry. We will find our way back." She said. Tsuki, who was on Haruka's shoulder as usual, sensed something and jumped off Haruka's shoulder, running into the forest.

"Tsuki! Come back!" Haruka called, but the little kitten didn't come back. Terumi snickered.

"At least, Taiyou is more obedient." He said, indicating the bright orange kitten that rested on his shoulder. It was similar to Haruka's kitten, but its glossy eyes were bright yellow. The kitten blinked and sniffed the air, then jumped off and followed Tsuki. It was Haruka's turn to smirk.

"How obedient.." She said, rolling her eyes. They followed the kittens, searching for them though the forest. After about an hour, they were totally lost. There were no signs of Tsuki or Taiyou. It was like the two kittens disappeared into nothing. Haruka sighed tiredly.

"I'm worried about Tsuki-chan..." Haruka said. Terumi was about to say something, but then, the group heard some voices not very far away. Haruka ran in the direction of the voice, then came to a stop when she neared a clearing. She looked from behind the bushes and saw a boy with long curly hair playing with her kitten. The boy wore a yellow dress and a long light blue jacket. Haruka ran to the boy, who seemed startled by her sudden appearance.

"Tsuki-chan.." She called. The kitten jumped out of the boy's arm and went to Haruka. Haruka hugged the kitten tightly. "Don't run off like that again." Then, she walked to the boy and smiled sweetly. "Thanks for finding my cat. If you hadn't stopped her, she would have got lost." The boy, feeling more relaxed that the strangers won't hurt him, smiled.

"No problem. You are not from here, are you?" He asked. Haruka smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah.. And we kinda got lost. We wanted to go to Noe Domino City." She said.

"But Mr. 'I have cool hair' here got us lost.." Kuro said, pointing to Mikeru. The boy giggled.

"I can help you. But for now, you need somewhere to stay." He said. Haruka smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

"Thanks a lot!" She chimed. The boy extended his hand.

"I'm Rally Dawson." He introduced himself. Haruka smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Mizashi Haruka, and those are my friends. Kanaku Mikeru, Kanaku Meru, Kasaki Kuro, Kasaki Shirou. And this is my twin brother, Mizashi Terumi." The red haired twin growled.

"Why did you introduce me in the last place?" He whined. Haruka giggled and ignored him, making him even angrier. Rally led the group through the forest until they reached a building. It looked kinda old, but it was big. Four or five kids were playing outside, and the atmosphere was lovely. The group walked to the house and Rally opened the door.

"Martha! We have guests!" He called. And elderly lady with dark brown hair walked out. Rally introduced Haruka and her friends to her. "They need a place to stay for one night." The lady thought for a minute.

"I don't mind, but we only have one room." She said. Haruka smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about that, we can stay in one room." She said. Martha nodded and led them to the dining room. Before Haruka could thank Martha, Terumi let out a sudden scream, making Haruka flinch.

"Taiyou-chan is not with me!" He exclaimed, looking from one direction to the other, in hopes of finding his missing pet. Haruka went outside to search for the orange kitten, when she spotted a little girl with long red hair. She was holding Taiyou in her arms, and Taiyou seemed to like it. Haruka smied softly and walked to the girl.

"You seem to like him..." She said. The girl looked up at Haruka and smiled, nodding happily.

"he looks like the-"

"Taiyou-chan!" The girl couldn't finish her sentence, as Terumi came running to them. Taiyou jumped out of the girl's arms and went to Terumi, who picked him up and patted his head. "Don't scare me like that again. I was so worried."

"So he is your kitten..." The girl said, looking down a little. Terumi smiled and handed her the kitten. The girl's expression brightened.

"You can play with him." He said. The girl nodded and ran off. Haruka glanced at Terumi. He looked at her weirdly. "What...?"

"I never thought you were the type to be so kind..." She said, walking away. Terumi shrugged and walked around the house, and that was when he spotted him. The person turned to him and they stared at each other for some time. Then Terumi spoke.

"You are...Yusei Fudo..!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: And that's all!**

**Haruka: Hmm... Nothing suspicious till now...**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, minna. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Haruka: *mutters* Fake promise.**

**A/N: Shut up!**

**Haruka: H-hai...**

**A/N: Anyway, leave a review, or a flame, or a bomb, or anything you want..**

**Haruka: Money!**

**A/N: *whacks Haruka with a frying pan* See ya all later, minna.**

**Haruka T_T Ouch...**

**Haru-chan :), Haruka T_T ( Haruka: Why you little devil...)**

**EDIT: A/N: Damn...**

**Haruka: Damn..what..?**

**A/N: This thing doesn't show any reviews, although I've got two. **

**Haruka: Oh...**

**A/N: How will I know people's reactions now.../ T_T**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Konichiwa, minna.**

**Terumi: Why did you bring me here?**

**A/N: Because your sister won't help me in writing.**

**Terumi: Oooohh... I see.**

**A/N: So here is the third chapter.**

**Terumi: Will I duel Yusei in this chapter?**

**A/N: No.**

**Terumi: Aw, man..**

**A/N: But you will duel Haruka.**

**Terumi: As if dueling her is fun. She is no-**

**Haruka: *appears suddenly* Ahem...**

**Terumi: She is the best duelist in the world. I can't wait!**

**Haruka: *rolls eyes* Ahem, special thanks to Shimmering-Sky and Doccy Larsson Seraphim for their support. We are super thankful. **

**A/N: Anyway, Haruka. Since you are here, do the disclaimer.**

**Haruka: Okay! ^_^ Haru-chan doesn't-**

**A/N: No, wait. Terumi, you do it.**

**Haruka: T_T**

**Terumi: Hai. Haru-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of it's characters or card. She only owns the plot. Me and my sister here are independent spirits that wander this world.**

**A/N: Why you little-**

**Haruka: Now, without further ado..**

**Terumi: Let the show begin! **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"You are Yusei Fudo?" Terumi repeated. Yusei blinked then smiled. Terumi stood there, gaping in amazement for some minutes. Haruka, who was looking for her twin, approached the scene. As soon as her eyes fell on Yusei, a smile drew itself on her face.

"Ah.. It's you, Yusei-chan.." Haruka said with an amused expression. Yusei looked at her closely, then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Haruka... So it is really you..." He whispered. Haruka nodded and smiled sweetly. Terumi looked at his sister, then at Yusei, then back at his sister, then shrugged.

"Okay.. I'll leave you two here. Ja ne." With that he walked off. Haruka walked to Yusei and chuckled.

"I'm surprised you still remember me..." She said with the same smile. Yusei blinked before smiling and hugging her tightly, to which Haruka responded by hugging back. "Man, you have grown."

"Of course. I was a child when we first met." He said. "But you don't look much different... Except that you are taller." Haruka rolled her eyes. and sat down on the ground. Yusei sat next to her. "You know, when Bruno showed me your picture.. I couldn't believe it was you.. Then he mentioned your name.. I was happy I would see you again..."

"Same here... I actually came here to defeat you, Yusei. After knowing that you were the current King of Games, I wanted to beat you. Not to mention that my twin brother was fired up about it as well." Haruka said, remembering how her brother looked like when Haruka said she met Yusei before.

"I see..." Yusei smiled, ruffling her hair. Haruka pouted and fixed it back. "It would be fun dueling you." Haruka chuckled.

"Don't think I'll be an easy target." Haruka warned playfully. Yusei laughed, and soon Haruka joined him. Until a certain blue-haired teen approached them. His eyes shone brightly when his eyes fell on Haruka, he jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"It's Mizashi Haruka!" Bruno exclaimed. Haruka and Yusei turned to him. Haruka was slightly surprised, while Yusei shook his head in disbelief at his friend's childish acts. Bruno ran to Haruka and shook her hand with excitement.

"It's really good to meet you, Mizashi-san. I'm Bruno and I'm a big fan of you. I like watching your duels. They are awesome." And he went on babbling. Haruka couldn't help but giggle at his attitude which she found cute, as it was similar to her companion's attitude. Shirou to be exact. After Bruno was done with his speech, Haruka smiled warmly at him.

"It's nice to meet you to, Bruno. I'm glad to know that I have fans." She said. An annoyed voice interrupted her.

"Heh. At least you have fans." Terumi, who was sitting in a tree, said with annoyance. Yusei looked at him then looked back at Haruka.

"That's your twin, right?" He asked. Haruka nodded. Terumi jumped off the tree and landed gracefully in front of Haruka. Haruka patted his head.

"Being jealous of me won't do you any good." She advised with a knowing smile. "You need to try and get better. And one day, you may be able to be as awesome as me." Terumi growled angrily, while Yusei and Bruno chuckled.

"I'm better than you, sis. I can beat you at anytime!" Terumi claimed proudly. Haruka raised an eyebrow. Terumi nodded and put the his duel disk on his arm, activating it. It was a special disk. It was golden, and it was shaped like the sun, with a big red ruby in the middle.

"You're on!" Haruka exclaimed, putting on her duel disk. Hers was silver and shaped like the moon, with a big dark blue moonstone in the middle. Then, the twins took some steps back and placed their decks in the disk. The gems in both disks shone brightly.

"Duel!" The both yelled in unison. Bruno seemed so excited about the duel, Yusei watched carefully. It was a good chance to observe Haruka's strategies. The rest of Haruka's companions approached the scene, and were quite happy when they saw that a duel was about to start.

**Haruka: 4000**

**Terumi: 4000**

"A duel!" Shirou cheered. "Do your best, Leader." His twin, Kuro, pushed him aside. and looked at Terumi.

"Terumi. You better win this." He said. Terumi smirked and nodded, while Haruka just smiled.

"My turn." Terumi said. "Draw!" He looked at the cards in his hand and smiled. "I summon Mirao, The Sun Soldier!" A man with bright blond hair and blue eyes appeared on the field. He wore a shining golden armor and had a long sword with a golden handle. On the armor was five sun-shaped spots.

**Mirao, The Sun Knight, Effect**

**Attribute: Light.**

**Type: Warrior.**

**Level: 4**

**Effect: When this card is summoned, place one Sun counter on it (max.5) Place one Sun counter on this card each time your opponent activates a spell card. You can tribute this card with 5 Sun counters to summon a LV8 or less 'Sun' monster from your deck, hand or graveyard. When this card is destroyed, select and destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**ATK: 1700**

**DEF: 1450**

"As the effect states, I can place one Sun counter on my Soldier." Terumi exclaimed. One of the sun-shaped spots shined, and a golden sun appeared in it.

**Mirao: 1 Sun counter.**

"Now I set two cards face down." Two face down cards appeared on the field. "And I end my turn." Kuro smirked and looked at Haruka.

"She won't have a chance.." He said. Yusei looked at him questioningly. Shirou began explaining.

"Haruka uses a lot of spell cards. And Terumi's monsters become stronger when his opponent uses spell cards. But even though, Haruka has a big chance to win. I'm sure she has a plan."

"My Turn. Draw!" Haruka exclaimed. She looked at the card she pulled and smiled brightly. "I activate my spell card, Moon's Blessing!"

**Moon's Blessing. Spell Card. Continuous.**

**Once per turn, if you Summon monster, place one Moon counter on this card. Then these effects can be applied during your turn:**

**-During each of your Standby Phases, increase your life points by 200 x number of counters on this card.**

**-When a 'Moon' monster would be destroyed, remove one Moon counter to negate the attack.**

**-You can remove any number of counters to add one 'Moon' monster with the same number of levels to your hand.**

"Wow. That card is sure strong." Bruno exclaimed. Shirou nodded.

"That's why it's a special card. Only one copy of it exists." He said. "And that is the one Haruka has. Terumi also has a special card." Then they turned back to the field. Terumi was smirking.

"Hehe. Now my monster gains another Sun counter." Terumi exclaimed proudly. Another spot shined on Mirao's armor, and another golden sun appeared.

**Mirao: 2 Sun counters.**

"Now I summon Guru, The Moon Apprentice." A girl with short silver hair and big sapphire blue eyes appeared on the field. She wore a silver knee-length sparkling dress and held a silver staff with a crescent at the end of the rod.

**Guru, The Moon Apprentice. Effect, Tuner.**

**Attribute: Light.**

**Type: Spellcaster.**

**Level: 3**

**Effect: This card cannot be special summoned except by it's own effect. When this card is summoned, place one Moon counter on any card on the field. This card gains 300 ATK points for every Moon counter on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can pay 800 life points to special summon it during your next Standby Phase.**

**ATK: 1100**

**DEF: 1300**

"Now, since I summoned a monster, my spell card gains one moon counter." A giant stone tablet appeared over the spell card. A small silver moon appeared on

**Moon's Blessing: 1 Moon counter.**

"Also, due to my monster's effect, I can place another moon counter on the field. And I choose Moon's Blessing as my target." Another silver moon appeared on the tablet. "And that mean.. Guru gains 600 ATK points."

**Moon's Blessing: 2 Moon counters.**

**Guru: Attack: 1700/DEF: 1300**

"Then I set three cards face down, and I end my turn." Three face down cards appear on the field. Yusei looked at the field in awe.

_'They are strong.' _He thought. _'I wonder who would win this. they both look so determined.'_

"Way to go, Mizashi-san!" Shirou and Bruno cheered. "You can win this!" Haruka and Terumi sweatdropped. The duel has just begun and they are so cheerful. Haruka appreciated it, but she knew her brother was not an easy opponent. She had to be careful.

"My Turn. Draw!" Terumi drew a card. "I activate my spell card, Sun's Wrath!"

**Sun's Wrath. Spell, Normal**

**Select one 'Sun' monster in your hand or on your side of the field. Send it to the graveyard, then send all the cards of the same name from your hand field or deck to the graveyard. Your opponent loses life points equal to half the total of ATK points of those cards.**

"I chose to send..." Then he pulled a card from his hand. "Ruki, The Sun Mage!" He sent the card to the graveyard, took out the two other cards in his deck, then sent them to the graveyard as well. "That means you lose 1500 life points." The spell card sent a shining yellow ray at Haruka, who winced in pain as soon as the rays hit her.

**Haruka: 2500**

**Terumi: 4000**

"Then I activate the spell card, Apollo's Judgment!"

**Apollo's Judgment. Spell Card, Quick-play**

**Choose one monster on 'Sun' monster on your side of the field. Pay life points in multiples of 1000. (3000 max.) The selected monster gains ATK points equal to the amount you paid till the End Phase.**

"I will pay 3000 life points, and I choose Mirao as my target!" He said. Haruka sighed tiredly. She wanted to end this, but her brother was being reckless. He was definitely going to lose.

**Haruka: 2500**

**Terumi: 1000**

**Mirao: 4700 ATK/ 1450 DEF**

"Now,attack. Sunshine Slash!" He commanded. Mirao ran towards Guru, his sword shining with a golden light. He jumped up in the air and slashed through it with his sword, forming an 'X' sign, which flew towards Guru at sonic speed.

"Not so fast." Haruka said calmly. "I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" She said. A giant cylinder appeared on the field. The shining 'X' went into it, then Guru turned the cylinder around. The attack flew right towards Terumi.

"No!" Terumi yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

**Haruka: 2500**

**Terumi: 0**

The shining ruby in his duel disk became dull. The monsters disappeared. Haruka sighed and walked to Terumi, who was punching the ground in fury.

"Terumi, you should stop being so reckless." She said calmly. But her brother didn't listen. He got up and ran away into the forest. Bruno was about to follow him, but Shirou stopped him.

"He will come back..." The white-haired boy said. "He just needs some time alone.." Bruno nodded. Yusei grabbed Haruka's hand.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." He said. Shirou smiled brightly.

"Are you serious?! Cool! I'm gonna meet Crow Hogan! Yeah!" He cheered. Kuro laughed

"Ha! Jack Atlas is way more better than that black birdie." He said in a mocking tone. His brother growled and turned to him with a glare.

"What makes you so sure?" He hissed. Kuro just grinned.

"Because I'm older than you." he said arrogantly. Meru stood between the two before they could punch each other. haruka went to Shirou and patted his shoulder.

"Let's go now, Shirou." She said sweetly. Shirou blushed lightly and fiddled with his fingers, then followed Haruka. Kuro and Mikeru snickered then followed them along with Yusei, while Meru was with Bruno, who was talking about how amazing Haruka's duel was, even though it lasted for only three turns. Meanwhile, Terumi was up in one of the nearby trees. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'll show you, Haruka.." Then he jumped and ran back to the place where they put their duel runners. he mounted his duel runner and drove away in the direction of Neo Domino City.

* * *

**A/N: How was that?**

**Terumi: Are you trying to make me hate my sister?**

**A/N: Maybe...**

**Terumi: Too bad. It won't work.**

**Haruka: Really? *sparkling eyes***

**Terumi: ...No..**

**Haruka: *goes to emo corner***

**Terumi: Hehehehe**

**A/N: Anyway, please leave a review. They make me happy. ^_^ **

**Haruka: Unless they are flames. If you see that this is flame-worthy, then don't hesitate to flame.**

**A/N: Also, if you see that there is something that needs to be improved, please tell me. I would really appreciate it.**

**Haruka: See you-**

**A/N: Wait! I remembered something.**

**Haruka: Oh no...**

**A/N: Ahem... I don't know if I should make this an OC X OC story or a Character X OC story. Please tell me which one would you prefer.**

**Haruka: I'm doomed... T_T**

**Terumi: Don't be like that.**

**A/N: Ja ne, minna. See ya later!**

**Haru-chan :), Haruka T_T, Terumi XP**


End file.
